1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to suction extractors for liquids, and more particularly to such extractors for liquids with a tendency to foam, such as emulsions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One known suction extractor provides for extracting emulsions, particularly cooling lubricants. The suction-extracted emulsions are worked up, disposed of or tested in measuring arrangements, for example for pH values, conductivity, concentration and turbidity. As a result of foaming and soiling of the liquid, known suction extractors are vulnerable to clogging of the intake systems and also to the unwanted intake of air through foaming around the intake pipe.